Behind the Screen
by BronteLover
Summary: Dean is almost finished studying to be a proffessional dancer, but he needs to make extra money in order to keep he and Sammy afloat. At the prompting of his friend, Anna, he decides to work for an escort agency. Little does he know that his first client will be his little brother.


**Note:** Inspired by this picture lovely fan art, which I do not own either: fs71/f/2011/201/3/4/sleepless_night_wincest_by_ech elon_

* * *

Dean was indeed a struggling student. He was studying dance at Maine Drama College, and everything he earned from his part time job as a mechanic was going towards paying his rent and buying food. Luckily he'd managed to get a scholarship for all four years of his course, but he still had to cover extra expenses, and he needed a way to keep himself in the black. There was also the fact that he was sharing his apartment with Sam, who had managed to get a job as a paralegal while studying law at the University of Maine. Even though his job paid, it was no great shakes, and so Dean had to shoulder the majority of the expenses, which he was more than happy to do. It was ingrained in him to protect and keep his brother safe, and he would do whatever it took to achieve that goal.

He had been telling his friend Anna about his financial woes when she took a card out of her purse and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked with a frown.

"It's a card for someone who can help you," she replied quietly.

"Care to elaborate?" he prodded.

She blushed slightly, "It's the number for a gentleman who runs a very respectable escort service."

Dean stared at her for a full minute before he said, "What the _hell, _Anna?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with an unwavering gaze, "Do me a favour, Dean, and stop acting like a blushing virgin. You've slept with half of the people on campus, regardless of their genitalia. _Plus_ you have the face and physique of a Greek demigod, which means that you would absolutely kill as an escort."

Dean mouthed silently for a moment before he sighed and re-joined, "Damn you, Anna, you know me too well."

She smirked slightly, "Indeed. Trust me, Dean, the guy who runs the service is a real stickler for the rules. He won't let you get mixed up in anything dangerous, and you'll make really good money."

"Speaking from personal experience I gather?"

Anna shrugged demurely, "Maybe."

* * *

Dean phoned the man who ran the escort service and set up an appointment with him for that afternoon.

At three p.m. sharp he pulled up in front of a very modern office block, which instantly made him feel both relieved and nervous. He told the security guard in the foyer that he had an appointment with Balthazar, and was told to take the lift to the fifth floor.

He avoided looking at himself in the mirrors of the elevator as he ascended to Balthazar's den, and exhaled sharply before he exited the lift. A bored looking secretary, with strawberry blonde hair and full blood red lips, looked at him appraisingly as he approached her spotless desk.

"You must be Dean Winchester?" she said, giving him a thorough once over.

"Yes," he replied, flashing his customary panty dropping smile.

The secretary simpered, "Balthazar will like you. You're very…_pretty._"

Dean arched a brow as he followed her down a short passage that had large wooden doors at the end of it.

"Balthazar," she said as they entered the large office. "Dean Winchester is here to see you."

"Thank you Abby," Balthazar replied in a British accent. "You can leave us now."

Abby nodded in a customarily disinterested fashion before she closed the office doors behind her, leaving Dean standing half way between them and Balthazar's impressive mahogany desk.

Balthazar rose from his desk and proceeded to slowly circle Dean, his gaze causing Dean to blush slightly, especially when it lingered on his denim clad buttocks and crotch.

"Very nice," Balthazar commented finally. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four," Dean murmured.

"Good," was the reply. "Please remove your jacket and shirt."

Dean wanted to protest but thought better of it as he complied with the request.

Balthazar let out a low whistle, "Gorgeous. You are going to make some seriously good money my lovely boy. Now let's get down to the nitty-gritty."

* * *

When Dean got home he felt tired, but satisfied with the fact that Balthazar had agreed to hire him on a trial basis, with full pay, starting tomorrow night.

"Sammy?" he called out as he dropped his keys on the coffee table.

"In here Dean," came the muffled reply from the bathroom.

Dean opened the door to find Sam in the bath, his stunning body on full display in the clear, warm water. His thick hair was wet and combed back from his face, showing his wonderful bone structure and making his dark lashed eyes appear even larger. Dean had to bit his tongue in order to quell the moan that threatened to slip free of his mouth and his forbidden, unrequited fantasies about his younger sibling.

"How was class?" he managed, his voice rough.

"It was fine," Sam smiled lazily, his gaze unintentionally sinful. "Yours?"

"Fine," Dean replied, gripping the basin in order to stop himself from touching Sam's smooth skin.

"Good. Will you wash my back for me?"

Dean prayed to whatever deity that was listening to give him the willpower not to do something stupid.

"Of course," he answered stiltedly, as he sat down on the lip of the bath and dipped a facecloth into the bath water.

As he washed Sam's muscled back he imagined that he was Sam's lover, and that he was washing him after they had just made love, cleaning away the evidence of their joining. He imagined Sam sighing and moaning under his ministrations.

"Dean?" Sam said, interrupting his brother's erotic thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Hunky dory, Sammy," he smiled, as he stood once more. "I'm beat. See you in the morning."

"'Night Dean."

Sam waited until he knew that Dean was asleep before he quietly crept into his older brother's room and went through the pockets of his jeans. He knew that there was something going on with Dean, and he was determined to find out what it was. Dean wouldn't provide him with any details, as usual, so he had to resort to rather questionable means of obtaining information.

After a few moments of searching, his fingers alighted upon some sort of card. He exited Dean's room in order to read what it said in the light. He frowned when he read words _Celestial Escorts_, and the number written below the finely printed words.

Pulling out his cellphone, he dialled the phone number and his eyebrows raised dramatically when a woman with a husky voice answered, "Hello this is _Celestial Escorts, _here for your heavenly pleasure, how may I help?"

He was silent for a moment before he quickly recovered and replied, "Hello I'd like to book an evening with one of your escorts."

"Of course, sir. Who did you have in mind?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

* * *

Dean stood in Balthazar's palatial office once more, feeling even more nervous than he had the first time.

"Right," Balthazar smiled. "You look stunning. Let's get down to the details of the client, shall we?"

Dean nodded as he sat down in the large seat across from his new employer.

"He asked for you by name, which I must say is impressive seen as we'd only just put you up on our directory. He's been very particular about the whole thing. He'll be sitting behind a screen until he decides he wants to reveal himself."

Dean arched a brow at the last part but Balthazar responded with a nonchalant shrug, "He wants you to dance for him, and he's specified the song."

"Which is?" Dean asked softly.

"Here I Go Again by Whitesnake."

Dean frowned at that but nodded slightly, "How does he want me to dance?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Well obviously stripping _must _feature, but as a dance major, I imagine you are capable of using your imagination and talent."

Dean coloured but nodded once more.

"I think we've covered everything. Tell me what the important rules are again?" Balthazar prompted, standing in front of Dean.

"No kissing on the mouth and no barebacking," Dean re-joined steadily.

"Good," he smiled, stroking Dean's cheek lightly. "Have fun, my beautiful boy."

* * *

Sam sat behind the finely lattice black screen that was positioned towards the corner of the room. He had been quietly impressed when he had first entered it. The rooms were a glossy burgundy with a white, moulded ceiling and a very large bed that had a shimmery crimson bedspread and black silk sheets.

This was a room for sin, unbridled desire, things that were meant to stay hidden in the dark. He swallowed as he thought about partaking in those things with Dean, his beautiful, mind numbingly sexy older brother. His mind temporarily whited out at such a thought and then he took a breath. He was here to stop Dean from doing this and talk to him about another way to make extra money. He was most certainly _not_ here to do something untoward, forbidden- what he'd dreamed about since puberty- with his Dean.

He gulped as the door opened and Dean entered, dressed in a white button down shirt and smart black trousers. His feet were clad in some kind of sheer stocking as he slowly walked across the carpet, his gait smooth and sensual.

"Hello," he greeted. "I'm Dean. Would you like me to start dancing right away?"

Sam cleared his throat. He wanted to say no and get up from behind the screen. He wanted to tell Dean that he was here to talk, and that he was sorry if Dean felt he needed to do this for him. None of that happened, however.

He made his voice deeper instead and replied, "Yes."

Dean nodded and tapped the play button on the iPod that was connected to the stereo dock. The slow introduction of the song began to play immediately and the leader singer's voice filled the room, as Dean began to move. He rolled his hips sensuously, his dancing training apparent in the way he danced so erotically to the slow building beat.

As the music began to build up to a crescendo of guitar and drums, and the leader singer's voice became more urgent, Dean smoothly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his rippling upper body, and threw the garment on the floor. He slowly ran his hands up the sides of his torso before he rested his hands at the back of his head, and arched his body while turning around, so that his audience of one could see him in his entirety.

When his back was to Sam, he undid his trousers and removed them in a sexy roll of his hips, which made the muscles in his back shift suggestive below his silky skin. Sam almost choked as he realised what Dean was wearing under his pants.

His tight buttocks were clothed in white, silk panties which were attached to a lacy garter belt that was connected to sheer white stocking. Dean turned to face Sam once more and he ran his hands up his flat stomach and grazed his nipples, which made him elicit a throaty moan.

Sam was gripping his denim clad knee so hard that he was sure he'd break his knee cap if he didn't let go soon. The garter belt sat just below Dean's navel, drawing attention to his slim waist and the fine trail of blonde hair that led from the white lace to his panties. Sam realised that the front of the panties had a line of small pearl buttons, which ran all the way to the back, over Dean's tantalising behind.

Dean tipped his head back as he dipped his thumb under the top of the silk undergarment, and moved it back and forth over the soft skin of his underbelly. Sam shoved the fleshy part of his index finger into his mouth and bit down hard in order to muffle a desperate groan.

"Why don't you come and dance with me, baby?" Dean whispered.

Something inside of Sam snapped as his brother's husky voice washed over his overheated body and sizzling mind. He almost knocked the screen over as he got up and revealed himself.

Dean's emerald eyes widened in shock and his pupils bled outwards in a look of pure arousal. A primal urge in Sam noted this and he gripped his brother's waist, and pulled his lean muscled body against the unyielding power of his own.

"Sammy," Dean gasped, as Sam kissed his throat hotly. "Wh-what are you doing…?"

"I'm taking what's rightfully _mine_," Sam replied, his breath fanning Dean's suddenly feverish skin.

Dean couldn't suppress the whimper that slipped out of his parted lips as Sam kissed his way down his chest and quivering stomach. His breath stuttered as Sam's large, cool hands squeezed the flesh of his buttocks and he licked the lace of his garter belt.

"No one deserves to see you like this but me," Sam said, his voice possessive as Dean arched into his touch.

"Yes, Sammy, all for you, no one else," Dean whispered desperately.

Sam sucked a dark bruise into Dean's sharp hipbone before he stood once more and hoisted his older brother up, so that his long, stocking clad legs wrapped around Sam's slim waist. He sat down on the cool best spread with Dean in his lap, the silk of his panties rubbing maddening against his younger brother's rough jeans.

"I'm going to make love to you, Dean," Sam murmured, running his thumb along Dean's full lower lip. "You're going to feel me inside of you."

Dean rocked his hips against Sam's in reply and pushed his brother's jacket off before he ripped his shirt open. He leant down and suckled on one of Sam's dusky nipples, making Sam frantically knead his buttocks.

Sam stood up once more and laid Dean down on the bed as he removed his own jeans and boxers. Dean bit his lip in anticipation as he gazed at Sam's extremely impressive cock, which was long and thick. His mouth filled with saliva at the thought of having that rigid flesh impale his delicate passage.

"Turn over, baby," Sam said huskily, running his hand up Dean's stockinged calf.

Dean complied instantly and let out a shaky breath as he felt Sam begin to deftly undo the fragile pearl buttons of his panties. Cool air settled over his skin as the silk parted completely, exposing him to Sam's hungry gaze.

"God," he murmured, his long fingers tracing the cleft of Dean's buttocks. "There isn't a part of you that isn't absolutely gorgeous."

Dean blushed slightly, throwing the dusting of freckles along his high cheekbones and straight nose into hectic relief. His eyes widened, making him look young and innocent, as he felt the wet pressure of Sam's tongue around the maddeningly sensitive skin of his opening.

"_Sammy!_" he cried in ecstasy as his lover's tongue entered his clenching heat.

Sam revelled in the dusky taste of Dean and the tight silk of his passage as he lapped inside of him, seeking out and finding his prostate, which made Dean curve like a bow and let out a beautiful moan.

He reluctantly slid his tongue out of Dean and asked, "Where's the lubricant?"

"I-In the bedside draw," he replied dazedly.

Sam found it in short order and slicked up four of his fingers, two of which he slipped into Dean alongside his questing tongue. Dean was beyond coherent speech for moment as Sam used that talented tongue on him, and he felt an additional finger slide inside of his channel. He gripped the bedspread until his knuckles were seemingly bloodless and his fingers throbbed along with his entrance, which was soon spread open by Sam's slick tongue and four fingers.

"S-Sammy," he whined. "I-I'm going t-to come. I need you inside me now. _Please._"

Sam gave Dean's achingly stimulated flesh a final suck before he drew back and applied a generous amount of lubricant to his rigid cock. He pressed his large hands on Dean's muscular shoulder and firm lower back as he slowly thrust into his brother's maddeningly hot entrance. He watched as the thick, purple head of his sex slipped past the rosy rim and sucked him inside.

Dean turned his head and let out a raptured moan as Sam's wonderfully long, thick cock seemingly split him in half. He began to move slowly at first, clearly not wanting to hurt Dean, but when Dean's muscles relaxed somewhat, he began to move with long, sure thrusts which instantly connected with Dean's pleasure centre.

Sam watched in almost blinding pleasure as he pushed Dean up the bed with each powerful plunge into him, and Dean dug his long fingered hands into, and pressed his cheek against the coverlet. The lace garter belt slipped farther up his stunning body, which was slick with sweat and glowed in the low light. One stocking seemed close to tearing on its lace suspender with the force of their lovemaking, but Sam didn't care.

"How does it feel, Dean?" Sam asked breathily.

"Oh _God, _Sammy," Dean cried once more. "S-so amazing."

Dean was sure he could feel Sam's cock inside of his throat as the force of his hips became greater. His mind was awash with unparalleled euphoria and all he could do was moan and occasionally sigh Sam's name. Wonderful pressure began to build in his lower stomach, and he knew that his orgasm was only a few moment away.

"Do want my hand on you?" Sam demanded softly.

Dean shook his head, "No. I-I want to come only from your c-cock."

"Dean _yes_," Sammy groaned and thrust even deeper, so that Dean let out a strangled sound of pleasure.

Dean shoved himself back onto Sam, impaling himself even deeper as his climax exploded behind his eyes, making his skin come alive with brilliant sensations.

"Yes!" he screamed as Sam thrust into him through his climax, and then he felt Sam's searing and seemingly endless release.

Sam's face contorted in a silent cry of bliss as his body tensed and he spilled what seemed like his entire essence into Dean's pulsating core. His flesh felt as if it glowed for a moment as he rode his climax out inside of that brilliant heat.

When it was over, he braced himself over Dean's heaving body and then kissed the shining golden skin of his smooth back, feeling the muscles move beneath his lips.

"Sam," Dean whispered. "I love you. I love you so much."

Sam smiled against him, "I love you, too, Dean. When we get home later, I'm going to take you on every available surface of our apartment."

Dean shivered in anticipation.

* * *

**Note:**I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't heard Here I Go Again by Whitesnake you should give it a listen, it's a really good classic rock ballad. Thank you for reading.


End file.
